


Reveling in the Renegade Side

by dramaticinsanity



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Dom Pearl/Sub Peridot, Established Relationship, F/F, Gems are Sexless, Light Dom/sub, Light Pain Play, No Plot, Oral Fingering, Pet Names, Spanking, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: Peridot enjoys being adored, but she also craves being put in her place.
Relationships: Pearl/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Reveling in the Renegade Side

Peridot grabs onto Pearl’s jacket, her eyes large. Pearl narrows her eyes.

Pearl asks, “What?”

“T-tell me what to do.” Peridot pressed her face into Pearl’s abdomen, hiding her blush despite how many times Pearl has seen her flustered since they started dating. It happened a lot. “I am ready to follow your directive, my constellation.”

Pearl blinks and repeats, “...What?”

Pearl near perfectly understands her speech patterns by now. Peridot must not be clear enough. One more rephrase, and if that doesn’t work she’s giving up on this stupid quest. 

“Command me!” 

“To… do what exactly?”

Peridot throws her hands in the air with exasperation. What’s difficult about this simple request? She explains, “I don’t know, anything you want. I’m Yours.”

Pearl rests her palm over her mouth. She gazes down at Peridot, eyebrows lowered over a perplexed expression. Peridot’s frustration grows. Then, Pearl takes her hands. Her grasp is gentle. Peridot fights the urge to demand a harder grip. She’s not in charge, here.

“That’s not how relationships work, dotty,” Pearl says, voice soft and smooth. “It’s an equal partnership where -”

“I know that,” Peridot all but snarls. “But I _want_ … no I _need_ you to be… rougher. I know what you’re capable of. My warrior Pearl.”

Pearl blushes. Her grip grows slightly tighter, and Peridot’s eyelids flutter.

“Okay.”

Peridot is flooded with relief. Is she getting it at last? Pearl bends close to her face. Her expression becomes severe. A shiver goes down Peridot’s spine.

“You are _mine_, Peridot, but I’ll make something clear. If at any time you feel uncomfortable… or overwhelmed… even a bit… you’ll safeword out.”

“Safeword?”

“Pick a word that you can say when it gets too intense. Mine is… masticate.”

“Uh…” Peridot’s mind reels. Is this an Earth rule? She thinks she might’ve glanced something about that when looking up how to get her partner to dominate her. “How’s… easy?”

It’s not an inspired choice, but she can remember that. It seems like a lot of change in her life came from thinking things would be… easy. She has mixed feelings for the term. Peridot takes her by the hand, and they enter Peridot’s room. 

“How dare you step foot on Earth, Homeworld colonizer,” Pearl says, giving Peridot a sudden shove. She stifled a giggle from elation, knowing that Pearl is trying to be serious for her.

“You think I’m afraid of you, rebel clod?”

Pearl kneels and places a finger under her chin. “No, but soon I will have you wanting to beg me for mercy. I will have you falling in love with me, helpless to fight your newfound lease on life.”

Peridot allows herself a slight smile. “Too late for that… I _am_ already in love with a blazing comet.”

Pearl briefly smiles back, before her soldierly expression resumes. “Lay upon the bedding, and I will show that _this_ Pearl isn’t decorative. Do nothing until you receive further orders.”

Peridot perks. She rushes to the point of panting and takes a flying leap onto the bed. It’s close to the ground, frameless, as her room has soil for its floor. Flowers line the edges, with potted plants hanging above from stationary drones. Peridot loves the fresh, Earthly smell, a reminder of the place she’s always truly belonged even before she knew it. The walls are a contradiction, lined end to end with blueprints, touchscreens, shelves and cubbies bursting with various technology and tools. One corner is entirely dedicated to art, also known as meep-morps, with a few drawings from Pearl on the wall. The sun shines in from the skylight, the illumination making a minor spectacle. 

Near the door are a set of limb enhancers, decorated with stars, that she and Pearl built together. They help her navigate and organize the room, but she doesn’t usually have them on otherwise.

Peridot has long since made peace with her natural height. She’s found other, nonphysical ways to _feel_ tall. Love for instance, makes her feel like she’s towering over her past fears and doubts. She scoots back and waits for Pearl to join. Pearl takes her time with measured steps, her darkened gaze never leaving Peridot’s eager, shuddering form. 

Peridot reaches for Pearl when she draws closer, but Pearl stops dead in her tracks with a glare. Peridot whimpers. Her tall form is striking as ever from this position, and it’s intimidating in the most arousing way. 

“I didn’t say you _could_ move.”

Peridot drops her arm and forces the rest of her body to be still. Pearl bends and grips the fabric of the bed. With her other hand, she strokes the back of Peridot’s calf. The touch is exciting, but she aches for more. Pearl’s fingers are a light, teasing touch, barely there. Peridot keeps herself steady, just as desperate to not disobey her Pearl.

Pearl settles on the bed. She strokes Peridot’s thighs, a hand on each. Peridot gasps and stiffens, burying the urge to initiate further contact. She must be at Pearl’s mercy. After letting herself go for so long, it’s not a simple matter to push back into the mindset of obedience.

Never has it felt this safe, this good, this reliant on love. The internet did her quite a favor in having an explanation for this yearning, burning hunger deep inside. At first, she thought there was something wrong with her. To want this after defying Yellow Diamond and turning her back on Homeworld? Could she not escape her programming to be subservient? She didn’t have it as bad as being programmed as a servant unable to disobey a direct order from their owner, but she wasn’t exactly elite either. 

Then, she reminded herself that Pearl had forged her own path apart from her original rank and designation. However, Pearl also continued serving - a cause, her dedication to Rose Quartz, then Steven, defending the Earth. The difference is that it was on her terms, and so can be this, for Peridot. 

Asking was the hard part.

She melts under Pearl’s compassionate gaze. Pearl strokes her cheek. “You still with me?”

“Yes. I am very _with_ you.”

Pearl’s fingers graze her gemstone. She makes the mistake of arching into the touch, seeking friction for the sensitive capsule of her being.

Pearl says, firm and nonthreatening, “No.”

Her fingers are removed. A whine attempts to spill from Peridot’s throat, but she holds it in. Her fingers twitch against the fabric of the bed. Pearl takes each of her shaking hands and kisses them. 

Pearl climbs on top of her. She lays as motionless as possible. Usually, she’d crane her neck to kiss Pearl, or she’d wrap her legs around Pearl’s body. She does nothing except shake slowly apart with the anticipation. Peridot squeezes her eyes closed. 

Pearl takes her wrists and pins them above her head. Peridot can’t help herself, she loudly keens. It’s a great thing that everyone is out of the temple for the whole afternoon. She has no doubt some of them have _heard things_, but this way she can avoid worrying about her volume.

Pearl doesn’t punish her for that. She knows that Pearl loves her noises and lives for making her an incoherent mess. Peridot feels she’s already over halfway there. However, Pearl releases her wrists to hitch her legs up. Peridot, out of habit, grabs Pearl’s shoulders when Pearl grinds their hips together. As expected, Pearl pushes her down. She shoves her wrists back in place.

The sharp slap to her hip makes her squeak. 

Pearl whispers, “Is that alright?”

“I - it was deserved.” She locks eyes with Pearl, trying to communicate the wild bundle of feelings pulsating inside her. “I am prepared for this.”

Peridot just barely manages not to flinch in surprise when Pearl lays another one on her. “Do as you’re told, and don’t do anything you’re not told. I thought you were smart, Peridot, yet you are troubled to follow these simple guidelines?”

Peridot flushes and stutters, “I - I’ll do better… please…”

“Please, what?”

“Please can you kiss me… touch me… I’ll obey you, I promise!”

“I believe that you’ll try,” Pearl snarks. 

She smiles and her lips collide with Peridot’s, almost bruising with force. Peridot is reminded of the time that Pearl punched her and shivers. That was the first hint she’d gotten of her ferocious streak. Admittedly... even then, she had wished that a gem’s form didn’t heal that fast. The blindsiding attack and the ache had been _good_, though back then she didn’t fully understand the reason. Part of it had been the feat of Pearl’s gall, that she didn’t let Peridot’s insecurities taking the form of prejudice get the better of her.

When Peridot dares to sneak tongue in, Pearl pulls back and bites Peridot’s lip. Peridot opens and shuts her eyes, panting into Pearl’s neck. If she’s riled up this much already… she can’t imagine what the future holds. Pearl strokes her fingertips over one of Peridot’s palms. 

“A technician’s hands,” Pearl says with a tone of appreciation. “So strong and precise, yet sensitive.”

Pearl dips each digit one by one in her mouth. Peridot helplessly watches her, eyes half-lidded. Her hands do possess a particular sensitivity, of which Pearl is well aware. She lingers on the tip of the thumb before pulling off. She gives the palm a teasing lick that sends a jolt through Peridot. Then, she bends the fingers out and bites down hard in the center. Peridot groans, her head snapping back. Pearl nibbles at her wrist and licks a stripe to the elbow joint. 

She mutters, “I want to mark you all over so everyone knows to whom you belong.”

_Yes! Oh Stars!_ Peridot is thrilled by the notion, though it’s inconceivable because of the fast healing of gem forms. Oh to be human, and make their friends uncomfortable with outstanding hickeys. Pearl briefly sips at the spot under her chin. 

“Turn over,” Pearl intones.

Peridot obeys in an instant, presenting her backside to Pearl. This trust is absolute. She doesn’t for a second think that Pearl would take advantage of such vulnerability. At least, not the _wrong_ kind of advantage. Pearl delivers a bite to the skin at the back of her neck. Peridot yelps and digs her fingers into the bedding. 

Pearl isn’t done, catching the skin again in her teeth and worrying at it. She tugs, frees the patch, then soothes the area with her tongue. Meanwhile, her fingers dig into Peridot’s sides. Peridot can feel the weight of her, though slender in comparison to other gems, and it’s lovely. She sighs and mewls in the wake of Pearl’s ministrations.

There’s a rustling sound. 

“I permit you to look,” Pearl says. 

Peridot lifts her head, though she can’t go far. Pearl has pulled out a silky blue sash, probably from her gem. It closely resembles the one she used to have on her form’s outfit. She lifts Peridot to her knees and binds her wrists in front of her. Peridot lowers her head and moans. She swallows the urge to rub her form against Pearl’s. Peridot would hate to disappoint her, especially after such a wonderful gift.

“Such a well-behaved Peridot I have,” Pearl murmurs while stroking her back and sides, long, rhythmic strokes. “How’d I get so lucky? Answer me.”

“I - I’m the lucky one. Of course you’d get me… and everything I’m willing to give you.”

“Not the answer I expected, but an answer nonetheless. Thank you, darling angel,” Pearl responds. 

Pearl applies open-mouthed kisses to the curve of Peridot’s neck. She lingers at the juncture at her shoulder, nibbling and suckling. Peridot would usually be straining, squirming, and bucking, begging for more. Pearl commanded her not to do anything unless she’s told. Peridot harshly pants, her legs quivering with the battle between the need to get off and wanting to heed Pearl’s directions. She barely keeps control when Pearl palms her rump. 

“Ahh -”

Pearl’s arms encapsulate her. One hand slides up to put pressure on her chest. She’s pressed against Pearl completely. The space between them has disappeared. Two fingers stroke Peridot’s lips, demanding entrance but not taking unless it’s freely given. Peridot parts her lips, inviting them to slide home. She shuts her mouth tight. She closes her eyes and hollows her cheeks to suck.

“_Good_, Peridot, that’s it. Harder, sweet mint.”

Peridot bobs on the long, lithe digits and suckles them like her life depends on it. Pearl drags her fingers out and pushes them back in, nearly reaching the back. Peridot swirls her tongue around the tips, moaning. Pearl spreads her fingers apart, enabling Peridot to lap at the crevice. After a moment, Pearl’s fingers are in motion, in and out until Peridot is gasping, lips shaking, and her tongue is tired. Pearl seems to sense this and removes them. 

Pearl grips her tied wrists with one hand to stretch them above Peridot’s head. Pearl licks under her jaw as she drags her palm repeatedly up and down the length of her body. How Peridot doesn’t give in and thrash at this point, she doesn’t know. She didn’t think she had this much willpower.

“Ah - ah - Hah - my - hah - my P - Pearl.”

“I know what you want,” Pearl rasps. “I know what you need. Your gratification belongs to me to mold as I please.”

“Yes, Pearl, yes,” Peridot breathes, “You know me to a prodigious extent, superior in that compared to anyone else.”

_Thwack_. Peridot cries, “Aieya!”

_Thwack_ . “I didn’t tell you to speak.” _Thwack._ “What a shame... you were doing so well.”

_Forgive me Pearl_ , she can’t say. She makes a stuttering keening noise instead. _Thwack_ . Peridot is lowered to the bed. She buries her face in the cranium supportive device - _pillow_, ashamed she spoke out of turn. Pearl combs fingers through her hair.

“Status update, Peridot.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Peridot mumbles into the fluff. “I’m trying so hard but this is _new_ and I never knew the possibilities on Earth until recently…”

“It’s okay…” Pearl continues, “Is it too much? Do you want to keep going?”

“Please. Please forgive me. I don’t want you to stop.”

Pearl rolls her over. She kisses Peridot, tender and warm. Peridot relaxes, tension built up from assuming she had failed her self-given mission. She has to escape her mindset that the world will come crashing down if she takes a misstep. Pearl leads the kiss, Peridot careful to not attempt to gain control. Pearl strokes around the rim of Peridot’s gemstone with one finger, then pushes the middle with her thumb. Peridot gasps and goes a bit cross-eyed. 

Pearl lightly strokes her fingertips on the underside of Peridot’s arms. She knows Peridot is ticklish there. Peridot makes noises in her throat and manages to not physically react. Pearl loops Peridot’s bound arms around her neck and settles Peridot on her lap. Peridot’s is encouraged to lay her head on Pearl’s shoulder. She takes a quick whiff of Pearl’s comforting scent. Pearl gives Peridot’s thighs each teasing, testing squeezes. It’s a particularly sensitive area. She whines, then moans when Pearl digs her fingertips into the junctures.

Pearl showers wherever she can reach on Peridot from this angle in kisses. She eventually moves to her mouth again, slipping her tongue with demanding movements that Peridot eagerly matches. Pearl tilts her head back a little and gasps into her mouth. It’s the first sign that Peridot has noticed her being just as affected. She’s impressed.

Peridot is unbearably close to the edge. She gives an aborted roll of her hips. For that, she receives a sharp pinch to the inside of each thigh. She groans and almost misbehaves so that Pearl will do that again. However, Pearl seems to catch on. 

She pinches the back of Peridot’s leg, just under her rear. Peridot offers a noise indicative of her approval toward this development. Then, Pearl sends her spiraling with a combination - pinching at the creases of her thighs on the inside and a daringly hard bite to the neck near the jaw. Peridot wails, and it takes every ounce of her strength to not grind on Pearl.

“Come on Peridot. Glow for me,” Pearl requests. 

Peridot is powerless to deny her. The room is bathed in bright green as shockwaves of pleasure rock her form. She sobs into Pearl’s neck and claws at the back of her jacket. Her form jerks at the joints, as Peridot loses her restraint. Pearl clings to her. Through the haze of it all, Peridot slips her hands out of the sash. She pushes her hands under Pearl’s jacket to stroke her abdomen and chest. She hastily kisses and licks at Pearl’s neck and collar, all while continuing to shake to pieces and rolling her hips. It doesn’t take much for Pearl to follow her, and it’s an indication that Pearl didn’t have as much sway over her own rapture as she made it appear. The gemstone’s light flares alongside Peridot’s for a brief moment, as Peridot’s begins to fade.

For a moment, they lose themselves to the overlapping light. The swell of emotion doesn’t fully take form, but it’s a near thing, enough to send shivers through them both. They have fused during intimacy in the past. This time they seem to be in unspoken agreement to come down from the high instead of encouraging it. Their fusion can be a bit… excitable.

They collapse on the bed in a heap, fingers seeking and holding whatever projected mass they can find. Pearl wipes away Peridot’s tears and gives affectionate kisses to her gem, nose, and lips. Pearl asks, “How is my lovable Peridot?”

“Amazeballs,” Peridot slurs, untethered from her usual speech patterns in the afterglow. Pearl giggles and cups her cheeks.

“You’re cute like this…”

“Don’t call me cute… you… pretty… thing,” Peridot can’t feel her tongue well enough to articulate a proper response.

“That’s the best you’ve got, my precious Peridot?”

“Give me a few hours… I’ll have a real zinger for you.”

Pearl chortles and rubs the tip of her nose on Peridot’s. “I’m certain you will.”

“Thank you for indulging me, starshine,” Peridot says. “I know the request was strange and unexpectedly materializing from the warm color spectrum … er- how does that actually go?”

“Out of the blue yes, but it was my pleasure, I enjoyed it as well.”


End file.
